


Guardians of the Galaxy and bunch of drawings

by Fennethianell



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fanart, Friendship, Guardians of the Galaxy (2014) - Freeform, Movie: Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2, Post-Guardians of the Galaxy (2014), Post-Movie: Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2, Pre-Guardians of the Galaxy (2014), Sketches, Some Fluff, Some Whump, it's mostly starmora, some dysfunctional family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 06:06:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13734735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fennethianell/pseuds/Fennethianell
Summary: Some drawings, paintings, and sketches of mine. Gathered in one place.Enjoy





	1. Chapter 1




	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> color sketches p1


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> color sketches p2


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> traditional


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> older times

  
  
  



	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flower Crown series


	7. Chapter 7

Second drawing inspired to write this oneshot: [You Will Still be Here Tomorrow](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11685825) by @enigma731

All three works are gifts for my close friends - [@enigma731](http://archiveofourown.org/users/enigma731/pseuds/enigma731), [@invisibledaemon](http://archiveofourown.org/users/invisibledaemon/pseuds/invisibledaemon) and my irl friend


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This work goes with [Free as a Breeze](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12312543)  
> by [@enigma731](http://archiveofourown.org/users/enigma731/pseuds/enigma731) \- go and read if you haven't yet :)


End file.
